Epiphanies
by PFTones3482
Summary: Or, how every single member of Marinette and Adrien's class managed to figure out who Ladybug and Chat Noir were before they could. One-Shot.


**Holy shit this is so long. I probably should have separated it into a two shot, but oh well.**

 **There's no real timeline for this, but basically once the character has been done, they know for the rest of the story.**

 **Rated T for a high school amount of swearing. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

 _Kim_

* * *

Somehow, throughout every single akuma attack ever, it had never occurred to Kim to make sure his fellow classmates were out of harms way.

He was ashamed of himself when he realized it; with two little sisters, Kim prided himself on taking care of other people, and so when he noticed Marinette and Adrien missing from their group of classmates while a particularly nasty akuma was attacking Ladybug and Chat Noir, he couldn't help but panic.

Sure, they could have just gotten separated in the crowds and were hanging out together. But Marinette would have texted Alya and Adrien would have texted Nino if they hadn't been in trouble.

Kim glanced around at the group of students around him, all completely star struck and staring at Ladybug and Chat Noir, and he sighed. They were no use to him.

He set off for the part of the school building that was the least damaged, sneaking around the police barricade that had pretty much become a part of the school's normal decoration, and crept through the hallways, peering into each classroom in search for his missing classmates.

Aside from finding a couple of still lit Bunsen burners that he clicked off in a hurry, Kim spotted nothing out of the ordinary.

When the corridors started magically repairing themselves he sighed and turned on his heel to head back to class, knowing that they wouldn't get the rest of the day off. There was too much going on, the school was fine, and it wasn't even noon yet; no classes would be cancelled.

Still, Kim couldn't help but feel guilty. How could he not have noticed that two of his classmates were gone? What if they had gotten hurt somewhere? Sure, they were probably fine now, thanks to Ladybug's powers, but that was no excuse.

The runner shook his head and pressed open the door to the men's restroom, looking up in time to see Chat Noir de-transform.

Into the exact classmate he had just been searching for.

Kim's jaw fell and he backpedaled out of the bathroom like it was on fire, slamming his back into the wall alongside it and clapping a hand to his forehead.

What the _shit_?

Like clockwork, Adrien stepped out of the bathroom nonchalantly dusting his hands on his pants like he was getting rid of excess sink water.

That wasn't what caught Kim's attention, though. No, what really made him do a double take was Marinette stepping out of the women's restroom directly opposite the men's, brushing her hands off in the exact same way that Adrien was.

"Kim?"

He whipped his head around to find Adrien studying him with concern, a friendly but nervous smile on his face. "You okay?"

"Uh…y-yeah. Fine. I just um…lost my balance…got um…dizzy for a second. No big deal."

Marinette had heard them speaking and now she tilted her head at him, pig-tails flopping and _holy shit she was Ladybug what the hell._ "Maybe you should go to the nurse," she suggested, adjusting the purse that was always present on her shoulder.

Adrien nodded his head in agreement and settled a gentle hand on Kim's back, even though Kim was a good foot taller than him. "Yeah, come on. I'll walk you there."

His hero was walking him to the nurse's office.

His _hero_ was walking him to the nurse's office.

What the actual fuck?

* * *

 _Nino_

* * *

Of course Nino knew something was up with Adrien. They had been best friends since Adrien had started school, how could he not know?

Simultaneously, he also knew something was wrong with Marinette. He had known her practically since they were in diapers and had been childhood friends. While they weren't as close now, he knew that whatever was up with her had nothing to do with her crush on Adrien.

For some reason, he couldn't help but think that Adrien and Marinette were acting weird for the same exact reason.

It was the little things, really.

Running off the moment there was an akuma attack. Both of them constantly falling asleep. Various bruises showing up in random places on their bodies that they couldn't hide.

At first, he had thought they were secretly make out buddies.

That thought had been so disgusting that Nino almost scrubbed his eyeballs out the next time he looked at them. That, and the fact that Adrien turned beet red at the mere _mention_ of kissing someone, made Nino pitch that theory in a hurry.

His next theory was that they were doing drugs.

Yeah.

Back to the make out buddy theory.

He sighed and settled his chin into his hand, studying Adrien out of the corner of his eye as he halfheartedly listened to the teacher speaking.

His chin was drooped ever so slightly, and the light caught at a small nick on the corner of his cheek, right above the curve of his jawline. Nino frowned, knowing that Adrien's father would never allow for such a mark to go noticed, which meant it was either really recent, or Gabriel didn't know about it.

The teacher barked at him to face front and pay attention, and the cut dropped from Nino's mind in favor of not receiving another detention.

At least, it was gone from his mind until Chat Noir came swooping in later that day and blocked him from a blow that probably would have killed him.

They tumbled head over heels together until finally Chat landed in a protective stance over top of him, his body twisted to the right to watch for the akuma that had been attacking.

Nino opened his mouth to thank the hero and froze, his eyes locking onto the scratch on his jawline, one in the same spot as Adrien's, the same size as Adrien's.

His gaze curled over the chin and up to the eyes, the vibrant green eyes, before clinging to the blond hair that, if tosseled the right way, would look exactly like-

"Adrien."

Chat Noir whipped around to look at him, eyes flashing dangerously, and that was all the proof Nino needed. "What?"

He backpedaled quickly, looking for an excuse. "M-my friend. Adrien. I don't know where he is."

Chat's shoulders relaxed visibly and the hero climbed off of him, helping Nino to his feet and pushing him towards the exit. "Don't worry, we'll find him. I'm sure he's okay."

Nino watched him leap off into the fight and he slumped against the door jamb, eyes tracking his friend's flying form. "Yeah. I'm sure he is."

His look flickered to Ladybug and he hesitated, studying her appearance closely, going back over Adrien's symptoms in his head, and—

Yeah. Marinette was definitely Ladybug.

Nino couldn't help but grin at the irony of that one, what with how Adrien pined over Ladybug and how much Marinette was crushing on Adrien.

He'd never heard of a love square with only two people before.

* * *

 _Ivan_

* * *

It was the first encounter with Ladybug that tipped him off to her identity, really. He was the first of his classmates to get akumatized, after all, and there was no way some random superhero would have just happened to know his name.

It had gotten him thinking, and it hadn't taken him long to piece together that Ladybug was Marinette. The hair was the obvious answer, and Ivan couldn't quite figure out how no one else knew.

He had kept quiet only because he knew what it was like to want your privacy. He also was a quiet comic book geek, and he knew what would happen if word got out to Marinette's enemies who she was.

Ivan didn't want anyone to get hurt, so he shut up.

After a couple of weeks of contemplating Chat Noir's identity on a semi-regular basis, he kind of gave up, not wanting to further endanger everyone.

The answer, however, came in the form of a fencing match.

Ivan himself wasn't on the fencing team. He was, however, one of the writers for the school paper and their sports columnist was out sick that week so he had been asked to sit in at the game and write a brief entry on the events.

Sports were _not_ Ivan's idea of a good time. While he enjoyed certain things, like swimming or equestrian activities, watching a bunch of old men or cocky high schoolers wrestle each other for a tiny ball in the middle of the blazing sun was just plain stupid.

Fencing wasn't too bad, though. It was indoors, with air conditioning, and even though the activity itself was kind of boring, it was fun to watch people get excited over something so simple as poking one another with a fake sword.

Adrien, though.

When Adrien stepped onto the mat and pulled his helmet over his grinning face, the crowd went dead silent and Ivan was overwhelmed with a sense of familiarity.

It was when he started moving, dancing away from his attacker's thrusts and dodging more gracefully than anyone Ivan had ever seen before, that he just _knew_.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

No one else moved that delicately, no one dance around a foil like they did it every day like that unless they actually _did_.

He had no other proof, other than the hair on Adrien's head, but Ivan was as sure that Adrien was Chat as he was sure that he hated football.

Maybe the sport's section wasn't all that bad.

* * *

 _Alya_

* * *

It stung when she found out.

More than she cared to admit, really.

Her best friend was Ladybug. And she had never told her.

Sure, there had been that whole incident where she had been mind wiped to become Lady Wifi and had nearly destroyed Ladybug's secret identity.

But she would never have told if she had known the truth.

Alya grimaced and tapped her pencil against her cheek thoughtfully, glancing at Marinette from the corner of her eye before turning her gaze back to her quiz.

Maybe that was the point. Marinette knew that under any other circumstance, Alya would have broadcasted Ladybug's identity to the world. So why would she have been any different?

It was almost laughable.

Not really though, because it meant that Marinette didn't trust her. And why should she? She had been ready to tell everyone about Ladybug, regardless of what it would have done to their life.

Geez, she was a shitty person. She had become a member of the paparazzi, not a reporter, and that was something she had always refused to become. She hated how they invaded every aspect of someone's life, got in their heads, told all their secrets.

But wasn't she doing the exact same thing?

Alya groaned internally and thumped her chin into her hand, ignoring the sharp gaze of the teacher and focusing as best she could on the last test question.

She couldn't tell Marinette she knew. The girl would freak, would be constantly tiptoeing around her.

Alya needed to talk to someone about this, but how the hell could she without betraying her best friend's biggest secret of all time?

Her eyes drifted to the front of the classroom, where Adrien was working diligently on the last page of the test and Nino was fiddling absentmindedly with a pencil, his head tilting every now and again to glance at Adrien.

She paused, scratched out a final answer that she knew was wrong, and got up from her desk to turn it in at the teacher's desk, asking softly if she could use the restroom.

Once in the hallway, her fingers flew against her phone's keyboard, and not a minute later Nino was stepping into the hall after her, shutting the door quietly and looking at her in concern. "You okay?"

Ever since the whole "panther cage" incident, she and Nino had gotten much closer. She wouldn't go so far as to say they were dating, but she wouldn't be surprised if that ended up happening. She trusted him, knew he wouldn't pry, and so he had been her first resort outside of Marinette.

"You ever…know a secret…and it's just killing you not to talk to someone about it?" she asked, curling her arms around herself and leaning against a set of lockers.

Nino frowned and his eyes flickered back into the classroom. Sticking his hands into his pockets and looping his thumbs over the outside, he leaned alongside her and propped a foot up behind him. "Yeah. I do."

Alya gave a thin smile and shook her head. "I want to tell her I know; you know? But what if she looks at me and just sees…"

She paused a little too long and Nino looked over at her, gaze gentle. "Sees what?"

"The paparazzi."

Nino's sharp intake of breath made her look up to find him studying her curiously. "What?"

He twisted to face her and, looking over his shoulder quickly, held up his hands. "You're talking about Marinette, right?"

Alya narrowed her eyes slowly, standing up straight and crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe…why?"

"This…this secret…you know about her…does it um…have anything to do with bugs?"

"What the _fuck_!? How did you-?"

Nino held up his hands and waved them quickly, looking around in fear. "Shut _up_ , Alya! I figured out about her and Adrien a while ago, I just didn't think anyone else kn-"

"What about Adrien?"

Nino froze, face draining of color, and Alya's brain went to work overtime, flicking through images of Adrien, of Marinette, of Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"Holy _shit_."

"Alya?"

"Holy fucking _shit._ "

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to grab you something to eat on my way home from Sewing Club?" Rose asked her mother, phone tucked between her ear and cheek as she steadily pulled a needle through the button on the skirt she was working on.

"No thank you, honey. My shift ends early enough for me to get something to eat tonight," her mother responded. "See you soon."

"Bye Mom!"

Rose slid the phone away from her body and ended the call, glancing up to find that she and Marinette were the only ones left in the theater's wardrobe room, the one location at their school that was perfect for a Sewing Club. "You heading home soon?" she asked politely, snipping at the end of her thread and tossing the remnants away.

Marinette glanced up from whatever it was on her lap that she was stitching and she smiled, tilting her head at Rose. "Probably. Don't worry, I can clean everything up."

Rose frowned, setting aside her sewing kit and climbing off of her stool, stretching to alleviate the numbness in her legs. "That's not fair to you though. I can stay and help, it's not a problem. What are you working on, anyway?"

Marinette chuckled and held up a red hat with black polka dots. "It's a Ladybug ski mask for Alya's Christmas present. She and her family are going skiing this year, so I thought she'd like it."

Rose giggled, tucking her things into her bag. "That's cute. But really, I can stay and help clean up, no problem."

Marinette waved a hand at her and shook her head. "Seriously, don't worry about it. I clean up messes worse than this every day at our bakery. Thank you though. Tell your mom hi from me."

"Will do!"

Rose slung her bag over her shoulder and waved to Marinette on the way out the door, sticking her headphones into her ears and humming contently to her music as she swung by her locker to grab one of her school books for homework that night.

Rummaging through her bag, Rose realized she had forgotten to grab her measuring tape from the sewing room and, with a mildly irritated huff, she shut her locker and turned on her heel, popping one earbud out so that she wouldn't appear rude if Marinette spoke to her.

"What do you think, Tikki?" she heard Marinette giggling as she got closer to the doorway. "Do I look like Ladybug?"

Rose paused in her movements, pulling out the other earbud and glancing at the doorway in bewilderment. Who was Tikki?

Curious but not wanting to disturb anything, Rose peeked into the room and instantly pressed a hand to her mouth to keep from accidentally crying out.

Hovering in the air directly next to Marinette was a tiny red thing that somewhat resembled a bug, big blue eyes startling against the red of it's skin. It was giggling at Marinette and Rose turned her gaze to the girl, pressing her hand tighter to mouth as she spotted the girl with the ski mask pulled down just around her eyes.

Marinette was Ladybug.

Rose spun away from the door, both hands to her mouth in shock, and she took a moment to just breathe in and out.

What were the odds, honestly?

It made sense, the more she thought about it and, measuring tape left for the morning, Rose slipped out of the hallway softly and stood outside for a second to gather her thoughts.

Marinette was one of the only people in her class who had yet to be akumatized by that Hawkmoth guy. Well, her and…

Adrien.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows and slowly pulled out her phone, opening up their class photo that had been sent out to everyone and zooming in on Adrien's face.

Squinting, the girl pulled up her editing tools and sketched a very sloppy black mask around his eyes, plopping ears onto his head for good measure. When she pulled her finger back, Rose actually squealed, her phone clattering to the pavement.

"Oh my _gosh_ ," she gasped, flailing her hands about and trying to regain her composure. She plucked her phone from the ground, amazed to see that it hadn't broken, and quickly erased the edits to the image.

Clearly they had kept it a secret for a reason. While she didn't know what that tiny bug thing was, she did know that telling anyone about them could be dangerous.

So for now, Rose stuck her headphones back in, glanced back over her shoulder at the school once, and set off for home.

* * *

 _Chloe_

* * *

"Sabrina, will you get over here so that I can make sure you did my homework right?" Chloe asked, her eyes never leaving the modelling magazine dangling from her manicured fingers, the pages flipped open to a photo of Adrien.

Sabrina scurried over obediently, handing Chloe both her maths homework and a new glass of lemonade, which Chloe set aside in favor of glancing over the equations on the page. She had no idea what the meant or said, but it was done and that was all that mattered.

"Great. See you tomorrow."

Sabrina pursed her lips but didn't argue, merely grabbed her backpack and zipped from the room, escorted out by the butler.

Chloe glanced after her, the tiniest coil of guilt in her gut, and then went back to her perusing of Adrien's body, eyes sliding over his figure appreciatively. "One day," she murmured under her breath. "One day, when you get over your Ladybug obsession…"

She paused and glanced up at her closet, which she knew contained great amounts of Ladybug paraphernalia. While she wouldn't quite say she was in love with Ladybug, she had a deep appreciation for the hero, and she owed her quite a lot, least of all her life.

Chloe sighed and looked back down at Adrien's photo. Maybe he deserved someone like Ladybug instead of her. Sure, she was perfect in every way but…Adrien seemed to go for the disgustingly sweet hearted, soulful types, and as much as Chloe hated to admit it, she wasn't that.

"Too bad you aren't Chat Noir," she chuckled humorlessly at Adrien's picture.

She paused, sitting up and frowning at the magazine in her hands. With only mild hesitation, she dug into the makeup bag at her side and pulled out an eyeliner pencil.

The tracing went quickly, tip circling around his eyes and then sketching down his body, filling in the clothing and pale skin with a crudely drawn cat tail and ears, and when Chloe sat back a second later Chat Noir stared up at her from the picture instead of Adrien.

She let out an inhumane shriek and practically threw the magazine across the room, liner still clutched in one hand.

" _Adrikins is Chat Noir?"_ she whisper-shrieked in disbelief.

After a moment of gathering her courage, she climbed out of her seat and retrieved the magazine from the ground, standing in the center of her room and holding the magazine in front of her for a long time, just staring at the picture.

It made sense, if she admitted it to herself. While Chloe wasn't the brightest, she had known Adrien for a long time. She had seen how tired he had been recently, how bruised and battered, how often he disappeared around the attacks.

She could recall Chat Noir and Ladybug being around every single one of their classmates.

Well…except for Marinette, now that she thought of it.

Chloe wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of Marinette being Ladybug, the magazine in her fingers dropping to her thighs. After a moment, though, the wrinkles vanished and Chloe sank back onto her chair, plopping her chin into her hand.

But if Marinette was Ladybug, and Marinette didn't like her…why would she save her as Ladybug?

Chloe shook her head and looked back at the magazine, tearing through Adrien's picture without hesitation and ripping the photo into dozens of pieces, fingers delicately tossing them into a trashcan.

Adrien had enough shit from his father and those disgusting fangirls.

Maybe she should give him a second of peace.

* * *

 _Juleka_

* * *

"Rose, would you calm down?" Juleka groaned, giving her friend a fake glare. "I'm sure you didn't forget your project at home."

Rose flung her hands to either side of her. "Well it isn't in my bag, or my locker!"

"Could you have left it in at Sewing Club yesterday?"

Rose faltered ever so slightly, and when Juleka looked over, the look she saw was not contemplation, like she expected, but rather fear. "Ummm nope. I doubt it. Really doubt it."

Juleka knew when her friends were lying to her; she had a knack for that. She had never known Rose of all people to lie though, so now she was curious. "Why do you doubt it? You leave stuff there all the time."

"True," Rose muttered. "But I know for sure I didn't leave it there."

Before Juleka could respond, a shriek rang out from the school building and the girls looked up in time to see Ladybug and Chat Noir go flying after yet another akuma, this one with rainbow hair and what looked like a massive spatula in its hand.

"Seriously? It's not even 8 am," Juleka groaned. "I bet it was Chloe's fault."

She glanced over at Rose to see that the girl had gone pale, her eyes filled with concern, and Juleka looked back and forth between her and the heroes, a wry smile sliding up her face.

"Took you long enough."

That snapped Rose out of her trance, and she whipped her head around to stare at Juleka. "What? What do you mean?"

Juleka snorted. "I mean, Marinette and Adrien being Ladybug and Chat. I'm amazed you didn't figure it out sooner."

"Wait a second, you _knew_?"

The comment didn't come from Rose, like Juleka expected, but rather from Alya, who had been standing a couple of steps away from them with Nino at her side. They were now staring up at her in slack jawed disbelief, and Juleka couldn't help but grin.

"Um, yeah. Master conspiracy theorist here, remember?"

"Wait, how did _you_ guys figure it out?" Rose asked the two of them in disbelief.

"They're our best friends," Nino declared with a shrug. "Honestly I'm amazed we didn't figure it out sooner."

"Do they know you know?" Juleka asked, ducking without hesitation as a piece of a brick went flying over their heads.

Both of them shook their heads. "No," Alya murmured. "I thought it would be better to keep quiet."

"True," Rose agreed. "Hey, do you know what those tiny bug things they have are?"

"The _what_?"

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

 _Max_

* * *

By his calculations, it would only be a matter of time before the entire class found out about Marinette and Adrien.

He had figured it out fairly early on, after doing a brief study of each of the heroes' anatomy and then running their facial features through a database of the students that went to their school.

Basically, he had known since pretty much day one.

So when Kim started acting weird at the mention of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and then Alya and Nino and Rose and even _Chloe_ , well…

If he was right, there were only a few students left in the class who didn't know yet. What amazed him most, however, was that everyone who did know was keeping it to themselves, which Max found rather amusing.

Here they were, 12 students that weren't Adrien and Marinette, and presumably none of them had spilled to anyone else.

Oh yes, he was certain Alya and Nino had confided in one another, if only because of the way they looked at one another whenever there was an attack now. And he was fairly confident that Juleka and Rose had told each other, though knowing Juleka, she had known even before him.

Max wouldn't say he was impressed, but deep down that is exactly what he was. Somehow, every one of his classmates has determined that the best course of actions upon discovering their classmates secret lives was to keep it quiet from even them.

Even _Chloe_ had shut her mouth for once in her life, something Max thought should be counted under one of the seven wonders of the world.

He was just going to keep quiet watch, and when he was certain that everyone knew, when there was no doubt in his mind?

Well, then he was going to have a little fun.

* * *

 _Mylène_

* * *

Ivan had been acting off for a couple of weeks now, and at first Mylène had thought it was because of his akumatization.

Now, however, after pretty much everyone had gotten transformed, including herself, she couldn't imagine what was wrong with him.

Post traumatic akuma disorder? Was that even a thing? _Could_ it be a thing? She was sure it could, given how frequent it was in Paris, but she wasn't positive.

She had thought it was her, but when she had brought it up to him, albeit shyly, Ivan had instantly denied that there was anything wrong with her.

"I promise it's not you," he had said, pressing the softest of kisses to her forehead as reassurance. "There's just…been some recent developments that have been weighing on me."

His eyes had unintentionally flickered over her shoulder when he said that, but when Mylène had turned about, the only one she could see was Adrien.

Why Adrien would be bothering Ivan, she didn't know.

But she was sure as hell going to find out.

For the next few days, she watched Ivan watch Adrien, and discovered that he was also watching Marinette. Had she not known of Marinette's enormous crush on Adrien, she might have been jealous. She also knew, however, that Ivan saw Marinette as nothing more than a sister; he had said so to multiple people on more than one occasion.

It took a couple of akuma attacks for her to notice the pattern, to notice that the moment the sound of an akuma reached their ears, he would be looking at the two of them, unsurprised when they asked to be excused at nearly the same time.

Actually, most of the class looked at them expectantly now.

It took a few more after noticing that to put everything together, to figure out that Adrien and Chat and Marinette and Ladybug were one in the same.

She wondered how many others had figured it out too.

By the looks of it, pretty much the entire class.

When she finally figured it out and confirmed it with not only Ivan but also Juleka, Rose, Nino, and Alya, she couldn't help but laugh at the insanity of it all.

Her classmates were superheroes.

And they evidently weren't very good at hiding it.

* * *

 _Sabrina_

* * *

Chloe had been acting weird lately.

Weirder than normal, anyway.

While Sabrina knew not to pry too much into her personal life, when she came across a torn up poster of Ladybug shoved hastily into her trashcan, looking like it had been torn apart, taped back together, and then torn again, she became concerned.

Chloe adored Ladybug.

She would only stop loving her if the hero had either said something nasty to her (which could happen, given Chloe's nature), or if she had discovered something about Ladybug that she didn't like.

Sabrina loved Ladybug too, so she really couldn't understand what Chloe might end up finding out about her that would make her so angry, so she started digging.

While Alya was the reporter of the class, Sabrina had gone digging into people's backgrounds on more than one occasion for blackmail for Chloe, and she was pretty damned good at it, if she did say so herself.

Ladybug and Chat had appeared at the beginning of the school year.

Neither of them had been very good at first, which implied that not only were they newbies, but there had been more than one Ladybug and Chat Noir at some point in time.

The Ladyblog detailed numerous interactions with the two. The ones Sabrina took note of was the one with the school book and the ones that Alya had documented at the school.

The school book implied that they were a student.

The type of textbook implied that said student was in their grade, maybe even their class.

She went through the footage of the attacks at school, dug through the stupid play that they had put on after school, and put together exactly two things:

One, that in every single shot, Marinette and Adrien were missing while Ladybug and Chat Noir were there.

And two, that the book that had been found by Alya had a tear on the corner of the book that, after a quick lie about needing a homework question, she had borrowed from Marinette and confirmed as hers.

Ladybug was Marinette. Chat Noir was Adrien.

No wonder Chloe was pissed off.

* * *

 _Alix_

* * *

She had heard the whispered rumors that had started spreading amongst the class, of course.

That Adrien and Marinette were Chat and Ladybug.

If she was being honest, she didn't believe it. Not the Ladybug part, at least; Adrien as Chat Noir totally made sense, and there was no denying that he had the same cocky and punny attitude that Chat did once you got to know him.

But she had _seen_ Marinette and Ladybug together, when her family watch had gotten destroyed at the race. She remembered seeing Ladybug appear on the roof, with Marinette standing almost directly next to her.

And then…

Alix frowned, twiddling her pen between her fingers and sliding a look over towards the bluenette.

And then, _two_ Ladybug's had shown up.

From what vague pieces she could put together, she knew that her akumatized-self had some kind of time travelling powers. She didn't know how powerful they had been, or if she had ever used them.

But it would explain the Marinette and Ladybug and then the double Ladybug moments.

Sticking the pen into her mouth, Alix pulled out her phone and pulled up the Ladyblog, scrolling through the posts until she got to the one that Alya had done of the race. Turning off the sound, she watched it through until the appearance of Ladybug on the roof and then paused.

She pulled the pen back out of her teeth and tapped it against the desk with a scowl, eyes flickering back and forth between the image of Ladybug on the phone and Marinette in the room.

"Alix?"

She glanced over at her seatmate, stopping the pen tapping instantly. "Sorry, Mylène. I was just…thinking."

The girl raised a curious eyebrow and followed Alix's previous line of sight, her eyes widening ever so slightly. "Oh. _Oh_."

"What? What oh?"

Mylène glanced around and then scooted a little closer to the girl. "About Marinette and Adrien?" she whispered as quietly as one could in a crowded classroom.

Alix felt a grin slide across her face. "Am I right?"

"Totally."

* * *

 _Nathanael_

* * *

Nathanael was many things. He was an artist, a good student, and, he thought, a fairly good older brother.

He was not, however, an extrovert.

So when the entirety of his homeroom class save for Adrien and Marinette suddenly gathered around his table with no warning in the middle of an akuma attack while their teacher was outside checking the halls, all he could do was sink down in his seat, sketchbook clutched to his chest.

"Dude, we need you to sketch something for us," Nino hissed, glancing over his shoulder at the door.

Nathanael blinked up at them in utter bewilderment. "What?"

"We're all fairly certain," Kim muttered, leaning back a little to give the poor kid space. "But we need to be sure."

"About what?"

"Can you sketch Marinette as Ladybug and Adrien as Chat Noir?" Alya asked bluntly.

Nathanael stared at them all for a moment before a slow chuckle spilled from his lips, and he flipped the pages in his sketchbook until he hit a page in the back.

"Already did."

He slapped the pad down on the table, revealing the most intricate drawing of two people anyone in the class had ever seen.

"Holy _shit_."

The feeling was unanimous, and Sabrina looked up at him in bewilderment. "Why did you do these?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I started to wonder, same as you guys I guess. I just…had an easier time figuring it out because I just drew everyone that I thought could possibly fit them until I had it."

No one responded, instead scrambling back to their seats as the teacher stepped back inside.

Seconds later, Marinette came flying in, hair somewhat frazzled, and Adrien wasn't too far behind, fingers smoothing out his locks as he sat down.

* * *

 _Marinette and Adrien_

* * *

For the next week or two, their classmates began acting incredibly odd.

It wasn't noticeable at first; a sly remark about Marinette's pigtails being the new "Ladybug fashion" here, another quip about how "Adrien with bed hair is almost Chat like" there.

Then the hints became noticeable.

Ladybug _everything_ left on Marinette's desk, day after day, everything from shirts to mugs to goddamn candles with ladybugs on them.

And so. Many. Puns.

Everywhere, all the time, around Adrien there were puns. Bad puns and good puns and puns so bad they were good and so good they were…well they were never _that_ good.

On the day that the two of them walked inside to find a literal live black cat on Adrien's desk and a glass jar full of ladybug's on Marinette's, they finally lost it.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" they both shouted.

But not at the class.

No.

They shouted it at each other.

"Wait," Alya interrupted before they could get further. "Are you telling me you two _didn't_ know who the other was?"

Adrien and Marinette froze, looking back and forth between each other and their class, every single member of which wore a shit eating smirk.

"I told you," Nino chuckled. "Love square."

Ivan, who was leaning against the door to watch for the teacher, couldn't help but laugh. "How is it that we _all_ figured out who you two were before you did?"

Adrien and Marinette looked at one another, filled with disbelief, and then looked back at their classmates, who were still grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"What. The _FUCK!?_ "


End file.
